Blooded
by Shila
Summary: What if Shido's dream on the Twelfth Night really happened? Shido sets out after destroying Riho and intercepts what he thinks is a breed... Full summary inside. Yaoi, Shido/Kuroda (an rpg character.) Please read and review.


Title: Blooded  
  
Author: Shila  
  
Summary: What if Shido's dream from Cain on the Twelfth Night really happened? Shido sets out after destroying Riho and intercepts what he thinks is a breed, but the man he finds viciously killing two mortals is much more complex. Could this immortal man be the answer to Shido's loneliness? Disclaimer: Shido not mine, though he should be. Kuroda is mine. Touch him and die.  
  
Notes: Kuroda is mine. All mine. Developed through two years of extensive roleplaying.  
  
Archive: By all means, just let me know.  
  
Feedback: Yes please! I'm a junkie. Gimme a hit.  
  
Warnings: (all for later chapters) references to rape, torture, major violence, child abuse/rape, slash, the usual. was part of the RP but has been twisted. Blame Elizabeth; she's the one who liked to torture Tara. Rating: This chapter is a PG-13. It will eventually be a very heavy R.  
  
  
  
Blooded  
  
The vampire's eyes were misted over as he strode silently down the dark alleyway, walking and thinking with frightening focus. Tragic thoughts of Yayoi, Guni,and Riho swarmed through his mind, clouding his rationale to the point of mentally running in circles.  
  
A death scream cut through the silence, and Shido looked up, his dark reverie disturbed by the shriek of a dying man. He altered his stride toward the direction the sound had come from, thankful for the distraction from his sorrow.  
  
He arrived at the end of another dark alleyway to see a slender man turn towards him, two charred corpses on the ground next to him. The killer's long white hair crackled with energy and the bloodstains in it lit up as his violet eyes glowed with intensity. The vampire snarled and bit his finger, drawing his blood-blade.  
  
"You shall die, breed," Shido hissed as he crouched to charge.  
  
The white haired man threw his head back and laughed, the cold night wind snatching away the hysterical sound and carrying it away from the two of them. "Breed. Funny. Haven't been mistaken for one of those in three hundred years." His wild eyes locked onto Shido with shocking intensity as he strode closer. The pale shadow that the smog-covered moon cast shifted from that of a spider to that of a man.  
  
Shido eyed him distrustfully as he motioned to the two bodies lying burnt on the ground. "Then why did you kill them?"  
  
"They killed my daughter."  
  
Shido took a step back, the blood-blade falling to the ground as the vampire relaxed. The man stared into the night, turning to face the sliver of a moon that could be seen through the clouds as he closed his bright purple eyes. Shido let his eyes travel over the man, assessing his claim. The tightly clenched fists and bloody lip were good hints of truth, but the crystalline droplets barely visible on his cheeks gave it away. Shido sighed softly as he looked upon this man.  
  
"No father should have to bury their child," the vampire said quietly.  
  
"There wasn't anything left to bury." The white-haired man's shoulders trembled as he forced out the choked words. A scent on the air caught Shido's notice, and as the vampire looked more closely at the man. The man's black clothes were soaked with blood, or so his nose told him.  
  
The man shook more fiercely now as the cold bit through him and as the blood that was on him that should have been in him fled weakened veins. He whimpered into the night, forgetting of his watcher for a moment.  
  
Shido walked closer and drew the man under his cloak. The violet eyes snapped open with distrust and fear as the vampire spoke.  
  
"You smell of magic. Are you a mage?" That would explain much, and as the man nodded slowly, the vampire smiled softly and gently guided the shivering, blood-soaked man out of the alley and down the street.  
  
A bit later, they reached the office and Shido drew the man inside, guiding him into the bathroom.  
  
"What is your name?" the vampire inquired as he ran the water hot.  
  
"Kuroda," the mage whispered, staring at his blood-covered hands with vacant eyes. He looked up when Shido took his hand and kissed it gently, licking at the blood on the delicate, long-fingered white hand. Kuroda stared at the vampire, his breath quickened as the realization struck him. "You're a vampire," the man mumbled.  
  
Shido nodded, releasing the hand. "Yes. My name is Shido. I will help you... Come now, Kuroda, let's get those clothes off so you can get cleaned up and warm."  
  
The vampire reached to Kuroda, moving to pull the blood-soaked shirt from the slender body. The man shut his eyes tightly at the touch, band when the shirt was removed and tossed to the side, he whimpered. Shido stopped and watched his newest stray as the beautiful man shivered.  
  
The man unclenched his jaw and nodded; the price of trusting a stranger nowhere near the volume of his revulsion at being cloaked in blood. He tried to relax as Shido's deft hands slid him out of his dripping jeans, putting them in the puddle of blood with the shirt. Shido lifted the reddish-white man into the steaming water.  
  
Kuroda gasped and cried out softly as the burning water dug into his many wounds. It made him sick, how quickly the water turned red. He scrubbed at himself, hating the stretchy-smooth feel of the dried blood on him. A few whispered words closed the worst of the wounds with a violet glow, but the mage's energy reserves were low and he trembled in the water, still cold. He turned to Shido, irrational and desperate. "Help me," Kuroda whispered. "I can't... can't get it all off... water's so red, just like she was, covered in red, so cold..."  
  
Shido quickly pulled the plug, leaning over and rinsing the mage off with fresh, clear water. "We'll wash it away."  
  
Kuroda turned with bright eyes. "Please, help me..." He tugged at Shido, trying to pull him into the bath. "Cold and red, god she was cold so cold, red almost black all over my baby..." Shido removed himself from the grasping hands and pulled off his clothing to help the man easier, getting into the tub with him and running water over him gently. The mage keened and pulled at his pure white hair, stained with red. "Get it out, please... blood on my hands, blood on my soul..." Shido nodded. "It's okay, we'll wash your hair out. Trust me. I've got you." The vampire grasped the shampoo and squeezed an ungodly amount into his palm, smoothing it into the silken hair before him. Before long, the foam was red as he worked it into the mass of hair. The mage held still and quiet for the procedure, tilting his head back to look at the vampire as Shido washed out his hair.  
  
Kuroda giggled as he looked up at the vampire, not quite in possession of his sanity at the moment. "Pretty," he whispered as the nimble fingers worked along his head. Shido just nodded and smiled as he again rinsed out the mage's hair, carefully screening his eyes from the tinted soap.  
  
The mage jerked from the vampire's grip and struggled to his feet, trying to rinse himself off better. Shido rose with him and helped him still, and finally the white-haired man was clean again, his hair like moonlight and skin like ice, in color and temperature. Kuroda turned and leaned into Shido's grasp, pressing into the vampire's chest and burrowing into his neck. "Nice and warm," the mage mumbled. Shido held himself very still, not wanting to frighten the skittish man. He slowly lifted his arms to encircle the bony shoulders as the man curled closer into him, pressed so tightly against the vampire that no water fit between their bodies.  
  
After a silent time, the mage sighed and pulled his head up, his trembling having ceased as he looked up at Shido with lucid eyes. "Thank you," he said softly, his amethyst eyes bright as he looked up at his savior.  
  
That was about when it hit him. Shido suddenly realized that he was naked and wet and warm, pressed skin to skin with a beautiful, vulnerable man in his shower. A beautiful, vulnerable man who seemed to have the same realization at about the same time. A wet, naked mage whom had apparently just had the same reaction he'd had to that thought, if the brand against the vampire's thigh was any indication. A moment later, they were kissing; lips pressed to lips gently as Shido leaned down, his arms tightening around the shoulders of his new friend.  
  
They broke apart, faces merely inches separated, the rest of them glued together and aroused. Violet eyes bore into green ones as the two met in another kiss. This one lasted longer, and there was a noticable misplacement of tongues into each other's mouth.  
  
This kiss, too, ended, and they drew further apart, Shido smiling softly as he let go of the mage. The two were silently engaged in drying themselves (and each other) off then, and when they finally curled into Shido's small, cozy coffin, no clothes joined them, just heat.  
  
The day passed and the two slept, curled together in the confines of death. When the sun set, each awakened slowly, with many questions.  
  
But that is tomorrow's tale.  
  
  
  
~fin~  
  
(for now....) 


End file.
